


Won't Stop

by mercurybard



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "In Plain Sight". Megan won't stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs.

She hasn't slept, she's been living on coffee, and there's a bagel on her desk with pieces torn out of it, but Don actually thinks he saw Colby snitching earlier, so she probably hasn't eaten either.

She won't stop.

He wouldn't either, if he had been the one in charge when the meth lab blew, taking Gallagher with it. It's the only thing that let's him let her go rushing off after this latest lead. Certainly, her assurances that she'll take Colby-she must know how close he is to pulling the plug on her involvement in this case and sending her home to sleep for a week if she's volunteering to take a partner-are only slapping a band-aid over a sucking chest wound.

At the very least, Colby's big enough to throw Megan over his shoulder and carry her home, if that's what it comes down to.


End file.
